


lunch

by Greentoes



Series: abo haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greentoes/pseuds/Greentoes
Summary: Happens the day after Asahi got socked by Daichi. note: you don't have to read part 1 though





	

"WOAH what happened to you?" Asahi winced as Nishinoya poked at his darkening bruise. Asahi looked away. He didn't really feel like explaining why he was suddenly socked in the jaw. To be completely honest, he was not even sure what he had even done to earn that punch. And to think that he'd previously thought that he'd already witnessed Daichi at his scariest. Daichi hasn't talked to him yet either, so he hasn't gotten an explanation as to why what happened happened. Yesterday was a flurry of hormones and confusion- there he was, talking to Suga, when Daichi suddenly came snarling about not touching his omega... 

Asahi's eyes widened and his mouth widened into an "o" as he finally had an epiphany. Noya, who was just as proficient with chopsticks as he was with volleyballs, swiftly caught Asahi's dropping tako-chan in mid air. "hello, earth to Asahi?" Asahi glanced at his now empty chopsticks, and silently mourned the loss of his last tako-chan. "I think... Daichi thought that I was getting too close with Suga?" At that, Noya's expression did a 180. Without warning, Noya stood up and glared down the now cowering 1.8m alpha. "You were hitting on Suga-san???" Asahi squeaked at Noya's sudden aggression, and waved his hands in a frantic attempt to explain himself, "n- it's not like that! I was just asking him for advice on stuff and then Daichi misunderstood and..." 

That seemed to appease Noya enough to make him sit down once again to finish his lunch. Luckily, Asahi's classmates were too used to the random outbursts of said 1st year to be too bothered by the commotion, and the tension was quickly dispelled in a matter of seconds. As Asahi savoured the one karaage which Noya did not mange to snag, he pondered over the reason behind Noya's outburst- that's all he'd really been doing lately, it seems. It couldn't be. Does Noya have a crush on Suga? Suga does have this classic pretty boy face, and he oozes warmth- he's pretty much the ideal omega. While rare, it isn't impossible for betas to date omegas, and knowing Noya, he would not be deterred by anyone's sex anyways. Suddenly, his lunch didn't seem that appetising after all. "Hey Asahi!" Asahi wheezed in response to Noya's 'pat on the back', " next time, just come to me for advice alright? Girl troubles, issues with your confidence or whatever- I'm sure I can be of some help!" Noya grinned before bounding out of the classroom. Asahi smiled wryly as he massaged his chest. Noya can be so cool at times, but there's no way he could ever ask Noya to help him out with his love life. Not when he was in love with Noya himself.

**Author's Note:**

> ...so this is basically just a drabble that accomplishes nothing cos Asahi can be kind of slow when it comes to stuff like this. Haha i really hate misunderstandings and when I'm reading manga with plots like this, I'd just consider the plot to be realllllyyyy stupid, but I'd have to read it to the end anyways, to make sure that they'd get together, even though I know that they already would. Anyways, the actual relationship isn't going to take place until much later, so this is just a snippet of stuff to make you sad cos nothing actually happens:P 
> 
> BTW, has anyone watched the 1st epi of the third season yet:000000000 Tbh, I think that the first episode started off kinda weak. the song and op isn't that good and they kind of lost whatever tension they'd established "the day before", aka in the last epi of season 2. As ridiculous as it sounds, it looks like they're working with an even smaller budget or something. I'm hoping that they're saving it for better stuff in the match, but it still sucks that the first episode is so boring- it felt like everything was moving way too slowly and this could have probably been cut in half if it weren't for the fact that they wanted to drag one match out for 10 episodes.


End file.
